Maid Kisshu
by xKisshuLoverr
Summary: Warning Au! Kisshu is a human and in love with Ichigo, Ichigo is addicted to maids and maid costumes.. This doesn't explain it good i'm not good in summary.. Just read to find out! :)


**xKisshuLoverr: Heey guys I'm back with another one shot! I don't know what it is.. I just love to do stories where you can do crazy! I don't own TMM :) Everything is in Kisshu's POV! Warning! This is AU! Kisshu is not an alien!**

 **Kisshu: Is Ichigo with me in this story?**

 **Ichigo: *Reads preview* Ohh this is gonna be FUN!**

 **Kisshu: Uhhh.. Ichigo that likes to be with me? I'm… GOING! BYE!**

 **Ichigo: OH NO YOU'RE NOT! *Grabs him from behind and hugs him* On with the story! :)**

 **Kisshu: Help?**

 _I'm just an extremely ordinary middle schooler, reaching that one age where I start to notice girls, but there was only one girl that noticed my eye. She was a lovely looking girl, she's my angel! She was mysterious girl who came from a fantastical land! And that were one of my many points I liked about her!_ I thought while I was walking towards that one girl: Momomiya Ichigo

''Heey Koneko-Chan do you know that you're really beautiful?'' I said

''Sorry, I'm busy now! But.. You can help me?'' She evilly and smirked.

 _Oh no.. I'm scared of her with that smirk.. That means she will do something that I don't like.. But yeah.. Maybe today not? There's always a chance.._

''For your smile I'd be willing to do anything, Koneko-Chan'' I said

''Really, well then, please put on this maid outfit for me!'' She said while she had a maid outfit in her hand

 _Since when had she that maid outfit?! Ohw god.. I was wrong.. Again.._

''Huh?! Hold on, I'm not sure what you're saying?! Are you joking? Is that what this mood is? But even so your eyes are definitely not smiling!'' I said shocked

''A joke? This is no joke! This is my one and only request! And I want you to fulfil it! Go on, right now!'' She said with a serious face

''You always seemed so laid-back and cool, but here come your fangs baring out, Ahh, but even that look on you is beautiful!'' I said

''Hey! Stop acting like you don't hear and answer me! Try and satisfy my dried-up heart with your maid outfit!'' She said

I sweat dropped and backed what away, it was silent while she said: ''Maid! Maid! Maid!'' And held a maid outfit

''Sorry but are you just not into guys? But if it's a maid outfit that sort of thing doesn't matter, you know!'' She said

''Wha-'' I tried to say

''Besides, with that baby-like face there's no issue! As a matter of fact, don't you look like any other pretty girl? You know, so don't be shy! Being bashful is fine, but I wanna see some showiness, too'' She said if I was a girl!

 _I'm not a girl! I'm a guy!_ I thought

''Wa-wa-wa-wait, I'm just a gu-'' I sayed but was cut off

''Well, In that case, let's cast a magic spell! She said

''See here with make-up we put some foundation on your cheeks, Eye liner, Fake lashes, Mascara and eyeshadow! With a wig and a ribbon tied in. You're just like any other pretty girl!'' She said while she saw it in her head, I just knew it! She's seriously scaring me!

''They just keep going, these delusions of yours! They're getting worse and worse, these battles in this war! The person I fell for is pointing a gun right at me!'' I said

''Come on, there's nowhere else for you to run! These costumes were on sale today wholesale! They're all men's size M! So there's no mess-up here'' She said

''Ahh.. Goodbye to those old days of pure rhapsody, welcome to the underground.. The smile I was searching for couldn't have been this!'' I said while she was saying '' Maid, Maid, Maid, Maid'' in my ear it was hypnotizing so I said it, too.. And before I knew I had a maid outfit on.. She was doing my eyes, cheeks and lips, it is a hell how does girls keep up with this?

''You know, I don't really care, how cruel this world is, let me dream with this magic of maid outfits'' She said

''Ahh, jeez.. Is today's chic thing Victorian style? Or maybe the sexy French style? Whichever one it is, cat ears are out of question! You are the kitten here!'' I said

''No prob, no prob, it's all totally fine! Besides that, will you go bare? Black stockings? Knee socks? Whichever one it is, it's too stimulating like a crime scene in here!'' She said

''Huh?'' I asked confused at her.. She was being weird.. Girls are weird..

''The cute style I was searching for'' I said

''The charming maid I was searching for'' She said

''The circles are overlapping, a duet of love'' We said together

''Goodbye to the old days of pure rhapsody, welcome to the wonderland'' I said

''Welcome to this fantastical land, my darling!'' She said and hugged me, smiling

 _Ugh.. I hate it.. But I definite know this for sure.. this was the smile I was searching for! This is the girl I have been looking for! Oh god I love this crazy girl!_

I kissed her cheek and she smiled happily, I smiled back

 **xKisshuLoverr: I know short one-shot but kinda cute? Tell me what you think of it!**

 **Kisshu: I HAD TO PUT I MAID OUTFIT ON?!**

 **Ichigo: Yes my darling!**

 **Kisshu: I could kiss you!**

 **Ichigo: On my cheek yeah..**

 **xKisshuLoverr: Till the next story! Byee :)**


End file.
